Wind and water have long been as a source of energy that has been used to generate power. The present invention features a novel directed force (wind and water) turbine device. The present invention may be utilized for the production of energy by one of two methods. When constructed for above ground use the turbine utilizes wind as its power source. When constructed as a submersible device, the turbine harnesses the energy imparted by the flow of water to produce power.
The present invention features a directed force turbine device for wind or water. The turbine device comprises a wheel-style rotor having a first circular side panel and a second circular side panel connected via multiple curved vanes. The rotor rotates on bearings about a fixed axle shaft, wherein a plurality of curved vanes span from the first circular side panel to the second circular side panel, the vanes being curved to harness the incoming wind or water currents which drives the rotation of the rotor. The vanes surround a stator assembly, which is disposed in the inner cavity of the rotor assembly. The stator assembly does not rotate with the rotor and is solidly mounted to the fixed axle shaft segments that protrude out either side of the stator assembly. The stator assembly comprises support panels on which the axle shaft segments, jackshaft (if applicable), a teardrop-shaped inner flow director, and a curved wing-like outer flow director and additional flow director vanes are all mounted. Entering wind or water current traveling between the inner and outer flow directors will cause a reversal of the current flow direction. This reversal of the flow direction is now applied to the forward moving vanes on the lower half of the rotor assembly to drive the rotor with a positive force from inside of the rotor assembly. This current flow from the stator assembly as it leaves the rotor vanes is expelled into an exhaust port, which is ducted in such a way as to again change the direction of the wind or water current back to its original direction. A flow separator is positioned just below the forward moving vanes of the rotor assembly to prevent the exhaust flow from coming into contact with the rotor vanes. At the intake portion of the turbine device, the wind or water travels through the funnel assembly and through the external flow director to the rotor, wherein the wind or water current either (i) is harnessed by the vanes and pushes the vanes to drive the rotation of the rotor (then subsequently exits the rotor out the rear of the turbine); or (ii) is directed through the vanes onto the backside of the outer flow director portion of the stator assembly and then is harnessed by the vanes, once again, to drive rotation of the rotor then subsequently exits the rotor out the rear of the turbine.
In some embodiments, the external flow director is constructed so that the front (intake) end is positioned above and forward of the rotor about equal to a radial length of the rotor itself. The rear (discharge) end of the external flow director is positioned just above the rotor vanes at approximately two thirds (⅔) the distance back from the support axle to the rear edge of the rotor. In some embodiments, the external flow director comprises side panels to ensure all available current flow is applied to the rotor assembly. In some embodiments, the inner flow director has a leading tapered edge positioned at a height equal to or just below the upper edge of the deflector shield. In some embodiments the stator assembly comprises support panels on which the axle segments, jackshaft (if applicable), inner flow director, outer flow director, and director vanes are securely mounted. In some embodiments, a flow separator is positioned just below the rotor vanes. The flow separator helps direct the wind or water current flow into an exhaust port as well as preventing the exhausted flow from coming into contact with the rotor vanes as it exits the turbine. In some embodiments, the flow separator is suspended from the axle to allow it to be rotated forward to close off the turbine intake opening to permit speed regulation of the rotor. In some embodiments, the rotor is operatively connected to a generator, compressor, pump, or any other device in need of a power source. In some embodiments, drive gears, sprockets, or pulleys attached to each side of the rotor are operatively connected to a common jackshaft either within the stator assembly or external of the rotor assembly. In some embodiments, the jackshaft is operatively connected via gears, sprockets, or pulleys to an output power drive shaft. Or, if mounted external of the rotor assembly, the jackshaft itself may be used as the power drive shaft. In some embodiments, the output power drive shaft runs through the inside of the fixed support axle. In some embodiments, the rotor assembly comprises closed side panels.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.